thebakuganhangoutfandomcom-20200214-history
Bakugan: BattleTech Arc 1 Quarter 1 Episode 2
After the recap and the theme song, the episode begins with Nathan's Modified Vestal Destroyer. Kevin, Noah and Johnny walk around the lakes / marshlands and begin "inspecting" the bakugan that are present. The unknowing bakugan are just going about their business when Kevin sees something entirely fascinating to him. An Aquos Elico, who was done swimming, decided to come out onto the land, and then changed into a Subterra attribute! Kevin, Johnny, and Noah were gaping at the transformation when a sudden bright glow appeared out of nowhere. The Elico immediately walked over to it, and when the light ceased to glow brightly, the trio saw that it was a Haos Neo Dragonoid. While the Elico and Neo Dragonoid were chatting, Kevin went to take a closer look, and almost fell in the pond had it not been for Elico, who immediately morphed into an Aquos attribute and swam after Kevin. Kevin was just about to tell him he was gratified, when the Elico (called Ethan) said that he would like to be Kevin's Guardian Bakugan (He was chatting about getting a brawler with the Neo Dragonoid) and Kevin gladly accepts it. Meanwhile, the Neo Dragonoid had flown over to Noah and Johnny and after a brief introduction (He was called Diego) agreed to be Noah's Guardian. Johnny was about to fall into a state of dismay when Diego told him that he know a Ventus Percival who was willing to work with a brawler. A little while later, Diego returns with an elegant looking Percival (called Percy), and soon after, he agrees to be Johnny's partner, and the scene ends for a commercial break. After a intermission screen with Kevin and Ethan, Meanwhile, on the mountaintop, Victor, James, and Nathan and their respective Guardian bakugan overlook Vestroia's view, and James asks if they need to go search for Nathan's Guardian bakugan now. Nathan replies that he already has a bakugan, only he has been too brutally damaged to actually brawl. William asks exactly how much has he been injured to be unable to come out of ball form. Nathan replies that he has been damaged to such an extent that he has lost his ball form and he has only been able to catch his "spirit" and he was regenerating his body for him. Tarek flinches at this. (He has mauled some offensive bakugan so badly that this consequence has befell his opponents.) Nathan hints that his Guardian was a Darkus, to which Tarek relaxes (He has never even met a Darkus Bakugan due to his exclusive dwelling in the mountain.) The episode ends with a view of the brawlers regrouping and introducing themselves. Kevin ''(Next episode advertisement)'' In the next episode, We all begin to ride home, but something goes wrong. We crash-land on an astroid again, but this time it's not an engine problem! All of this info will be reveled in the next episode. Stay tuned. (Bakugan Brawl!)